The present invention relates to an implement with an element movable via at least one working drive, wherein at least one energy recovery cylinder is provided for energy recovery from the movement of the movable element, which includes a chamber filled with gas. In particular, the present invention relates to a traveling implement, in particular an excavator or a machine for material handling. In particular, the working drive comprises a working hydraulic cylinder.
In such implements, the gas-filled chamber of the energy recovery cylinder is compressed when lowering the movable element and thus stores the potential energy, in order to release the same again during an upward movement of the movable element for supporting the working drive.
From DE 10 2008 034 582 A1 an implement is known, in which the gas-filled chamber of the energy recovery cylinder is formed by the gas-filled bottom side of the energy recovery cylinder and the hollow piston rod of the energy recovery cylinder.